1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to software based maps, and more particularly to labeling a software based map with customized content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current software based maps may include basic text and icons that appear on the map at default locations. Adding additional icons and text to the map to display certain types of content (e.g., weather or photos) may interfere with the basic text and icon information or result in an overcrowded map display.